Shall we play chess?
by x.o.987
Summary: In the Victorian era of England, Cecily Rivers, the Queen's secret serpent, forms a demonic contract to Collin Fane to avenge her parent's brutal murder. What happens when she meets the Queen's guard dog? What happens when both of them find out a connection between both of their parent's brutal murder? Will they play the game of chess together? Or apart?
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Part One: Third Person POV  
**

*** I do not own any of the characters from Black Butler**

One Year ago...  


The Queen's secret serpent and guard were to formally meet each other at the Phantomhive manor. The sun had gleamed on Ciel's skin showing his pale complexion and his dark blue eyes. He stood out of his mansion with his butler by his side. The Phantomhives and Rivers had always been good friends. Due to certain circumstances, the two noble families had lost contact and friendships. Earl Vincent and his wife had died unexpectedly in a fire several years ago and Earl of Carlisle and his wife were shot by a gun to an unknown murderer. Thus, giving their jobs to both of their children. Ciel Phantomhive, thirteen years old, and Cecily Rivers, fourteen years old. But remember this readers, young Ciel and Cecily had met before. Noble toddlers playing with each other in gardens, balls, and parties. Smiling and laughing unaware what fate had set for them. The fate that has both of them now bound to demons. The fate that has snatched their youth. The fate gives them the boiling blood of anger. The fate that causes them to meet each other on November 13, 1888.

The carriage slows down as it arrives to the estate. A tall man with striking green eyes hops of the driver's seat and opens the door for his master. Out of the carriage door appears a girl with hazy yellow eyes. She contained voluminous black hair and bangs brushed to the side. She wore a black Victorian dress with gray laces and a bow. Around her neck was a black choker engraved with a green gem shaped as a snake. The sun illuminated her porcelain skin and graceful presence as she politely smiled with her dainty hand taking her butler's and stepping out out of the carriage. In front of her was a boy who wore a dark blue suit and a straight face. His solemn eyes were widened with shock to see how his childhood friend had grown to be a beauty. A beauty like her mother.

Beside the boy was a black clad butler who greeted the visitors with his gentle smile and piercing red eyes. He was a tall slim figure with ghostly white skin and with good looks that would have made most of the women of England weak to their knees. The other butler beside the girl had his green orbs, dark brown slicked-back hair and a pleased face. He too would make most of the women of England weak to their knees because of his looks. He also wore a suit in black but his contained a small crest pinned to his uniform with a snake engraved in it. "Welcome to my estate Countess Rivers," said Ciel, "I hope you find your time here very enjoyable this afternoon."

"It is a pleasure to be here Earl Phantomhive. It has been too long," Cecily graciously responded then turning to her butler, "May I present my butler, Collin Fane."

"At your service," Collin automatically responded as if he could tell the words before they escape his master's mouth.

"Well, Sebastian. Please prepare some tea," Ciel turned to Sebastian then back to Cecily.

"Yes, my lord." The butler with red eyes responded, "I am pleased to meet your acquaintance Lady Rivers. Sebastian Michaelis butler of the Phantomhives at your service. We pride ourselves with hospitality and shall offer you every comfort. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor."

"Do you like to play chess Lady Rivers?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I do often enjoy it."

"Good. Shall we discuss some matters that the Queen has sent us over some tea and chess?"

"We shall. But I have to warn you Phantomhive, I have grown to be a very good and competitive player." Cecily smirks.

"As well as I. Now, we mustn't waste time for as a good game of chess is awaiting for us," Ciel turns around and started to walk towards the opened doors of the mansion.

Cecily follows after Ciel with her butler by her side. As the two children walk into the manor Cecily's eyes stare at her complexion on the polished floor. Her eyes then wonder towards the wide staircase and the shined rim of it. "Servants of the Phantomhive household are very good at their job. Everything clean from top to bottom." Collin commented walking behind his master.

"Indeed. We servants of the Phantomhive household pay close attention to-"

Just before Sebastian could finish his sentence the mansion started to shake with a noise of an explosion. Cecily and her butler turn around to find the Phantomhive butler smiling "Would you please excuse me."

The butler with red eyes started to calmly walk away leaving the guests in confusion.

"Please follow me Lady Rivers," Ciel sighed in annoyance.

The guests and Ciel then reached to his office where the game of chess would be held. "Allow me," said Collin walking in front of the children to open the door of Ciel's office. Cecily carefully studied the lofty office from the leather seats to the board of the game in the center of the room placed on a table. With satisfaction of realizing there were no traps in this room, Cecily started to walk towards and sat in one of the chairs as Ciel did too. "You can make your first move," said Ciel with his face now leaning into his palm.

"Thank you Phantomhive. But before I do, I have one rule. Play fairly."

* * *

Cecily and Ciel were carefully studying their places in the games as for neither of them wanted to lose. "Jack the Ripper. Is the murder's name," Cecily suddenly said catching Ciel's attention away from the game.

"Yes the one who has been killing women on the streets of London," Ciel responded.

"The case that the Queen wants us both to do. I wonder why," Cecily watched Ciel make his move.

"Well there is no time to wonder about that."

"Then do you have any suggestions Phantomhive?"

"Yes, the Undertaker."

"Checkmate."

They were no longer the children who laughed and giggled. They were the power players of their own game with their knights beside them. They were the stained innocence burned in darkness. They carried their strength in their malevolent eyes and quiet powerful voice. They were the black sheep with lions guarding them. They were the battle cry in the massacre of wars. They were beautiful tragedies. They were Cecily and Ciel. And this was their start of their journey.


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Rivers Household

**Chapter 2:** **A look inside the Rivers Household**

"Good morning young master," Collin walked over towards draw the curtains of the balcony windows.

The Rivers Butler then watched the sleeping beauty slowly awaken as he stood beside her bed. "Young master," Collin had leaned forward to tenderly touch her pale face. "Nightmares again?" He quietly asked.

Cecily languidly arose ignoring his touch and said "Maybe."

She squinted at the gleaming lights from the window and wiped the sweat off her face. Cecily then received her usual morning tea of Earl Grey and felt a hand on her head. "No fever," her butler took a sigh of relief.

As Cecily took another sip of her tea she asked "What is the schedule for today?"

"We have Duke of Clemens, your fiancé coming here at ten and then we must set off in the afternoon with Earl Phantomhive to go to the Undertaker."

"At least he actually told us ahead of time that him-boisterous-self is coming for a visit," Cecily shuddered, "And yes in the afternoon we must go to the Undertaker. But don't I have any documents to sign? Or tutoring?"

"If we have time."

Cecily sighed rubbing her forehead "Alright. What time is it now?"

"Nine."

"Nine?"

"It had seemed as if you were having a hard time sleeping last night my lady. I thought it would be nice for you to sleep in more," Collin smiled.

Cecily brows furrowed in confusion once again of the many days that she spent with this demon. She had always wondered why her butler took extra care of her. "Thank you for your consideration," Cecily slowly made her way out of bed.

"I do not deserve such kind words," Collin's smile had only widened as he placed Cecily's dress onto the bed, "The maid will come very soon," The green eyed demon walked towards the door dismissing himself from Cecily's presence.

* * *

Cecily had quickly gotten dressed by the maid and put on her choker covering her mark of her demon. Once her maid had asked her what that was and the young Countess responded "A secret and a future."

Cecily usually never enjoyed directly answering people. She believed that happy endings were a lie and thus giving her a sharp tongue and an incredulous way of thinking. "Nothing is as it seems." Cecily seemed to enjoy that phrase quite well when she once spoke to a beggar insulting the nobles of England. You might as well call her a rich child with no cares in the world but you are far from the truth. She carries half of the weight of England on her shoulders. She owes her soul to a demon. She wears a seal burned into her back symbolizing her abused spirit by others. She is orphaned and experienced her parents slowly succumbing to death. In her eyes, money is a waste. Time is a virtue. Pain is wisdom. Anger is a foolish warrior. And the greedy beggar on the street will never know. The aristocrats she greets in balls will never realize. Neither poor nor rich can ever see her pain. She does not need any demon to guard that. Instead, she builds her own four walls with steel and iron. She paints herself in grace and pride. And dances in fire as if she is never burning. This is the Countess Rivers and these are her duties.

"How pretty my lady!" Cecily's maid, Jane exclaimed staring at Cecily in the mirror.

Jane was a slim, tall woman with blue eyes and wore her light gray hair in a bun. Her eyes dazzled as she tried to contain herself.

"I suppose so," Cecily put on a straight face staring at her light blue dress with laces of purple.

"Such a beautiful young lady!"

"Thank you Ja-"

"OOOOOOHHHH CECEE! I HAVE COME A TAD BIT EARLY FOR YOU!" Cecily heard a voice roaming the hallways of her mansion and instantly recognized it. The voice was her fiancé, her cousin, Edmund, the Duke of Clemens. Edmund was appeared at least a foot taller than Cecily and had light purple eyes. His groomed ginger hair was always styled to the side and had a slim figure. The young man was only two years older than older than Cecily but sometimes had the maturity of a small child. It was not only his lack of maturity that bothered Cecily, even though he is seventeen, he attempts to appear as the manliest man to his fiancé. Often giving Cecily headaches or sometimes heart attacks (not literally) depending on how foolish his actions are. Even though she had changed, he had never. His wide smile and bright eyes had always stayed within himself.

As Cecily sighed and stepped out of her bedroom she was greeted with a massive bear hug, "My dear Cecee! It has been too long!" Edmund pulled away from the bear hug with sparkles in his eyes.

"I-i-i-t's only been a few days," Cecily tried to catch her breathe.

Collin stood behind Edmund grinning knowing his master would never agree to this kind of greet by Edmund in the morning. But Cecily knew if she spoke to Collin about this he would respond "Why, young master… Do you not enjoy your fiance?" or "He only wants you to have a pleasant morning." She could never fight back to those remarks.

Cecily sometimes finds herself cursing under her breath at her butler's responses about certain problems and would slightly become agitated to sometimes see him smiling while she was frustrated or mad. She was certain he had a sadistic to himself but was not surprised. After all, he is a demon. Quite a clever one.

"Shall we have brunch together my dear Cecee? Come now let the man escort you." Edmund held his hand out.

Cecily hastily held onto his hand as they walk to the garden with Collin following behind them. As they arrived in the garden there was a table set with silverware and two chairs in front of them. Around the table were trimmed peach roses along with Gerbra daises beside them. All the flowers were flowing in the small breeze as if they were welcoming the couple and the sun was gleaming upon their faces as if it was giving a warm greeting. "Not a cloud in the sky," Edmund marveled at his surroundings while Collin held out a chair for his master.

Cecily sat in her chair as well as Edmund did.

The conversation at brunch with Edmund was as usual kept light. With Edmund exaggerating his stories about winning cricket tornaments and how Cecily should one day come to see. Cecily kept her eyes on Edmund showing him attention knowing it would please him. But she never smiled. Not once. Edmund would give a hardy laugh and a big smile but it would never satify the Countess. Cecily was well aware of her melancholieness and attempted to at least appear content for Edmund never knowing if he could tell the difference. Even though he was a Duke, born and raised as a noble, with Cecily he ate while he laughed. He was loud and told stories as if he survived a deadly war costing him a limb or two. Throughout the brunch, the butler stood as a statue beside his master, smiling. He often found it amusing to see Cecily have brunch with her fiancé. Never in his lifetime as a demon has he seen such a person with vibrant colors on the outside.

"Paris, my dear. Paris is the place to travel to now," Edmund flung his arms into the air, "Why, 'tis such a beautiful place! We must go there together one day!"

"Of course," Cecily took another bite of her egg.

It has been an hour. An hour listening to Edmund ramble about anything he finds interesting or he experienced. Cecily didn't mind. She sometimes enjoyed times like this with some family that has stayed with her. "Promise me?"

"Huh?" Cecily asked puzzled.

"Promise me we will go to Paris one day. Please?" He pleadingly looked into her eyes.

"I promise," Cecily slightly smiled giving her fiancé another sparkle in his purple eyes.

"What time is it Collin?" She asked turning her head to the side.

"Eleven my lady," Her butler responded checking his pocket watch.

"I am so sorry, my dear. I have fencing practice to attend to," Edmund slowly stood up, "Until the next time we meet."

With another bear hug given to Cecily, he left the Rivers Manor. "We have a few hours until we meet Phantomhive, Collin. Am I right?" Cecily asked Collin.

"Yes, my lady. There is a letter from the Shielsberg company from Germany who would like to be under your trading services and documents from other companies needed to be reviewed and signed."

"Alright."

"And also my lady, that was a very kind gesture."

"What gesture?"

"Smiling to the Duke of Clemens."

"Pff, a smile? Hardly. As the fiancé of a duke I must-"

"You have a good heart my young master. You cannot deny that."

"And do you know what's it like to have a heart?"

"You'd be surprised, my lady."

Cecily briefly stared at her butler with curiosity but decided to end the conversation.

'You'd be surprised my lady.' What does he mean?' The young countess thought to herself.


	3. Madame Red, Lau, and the Undertaker!

**Chapter 3: Lau, Madame Red, and the Undertaker?!**

It was a sunny afternoon when Cecily rode in a carriage to Ciel's townhouse in London. The young Countess gazed out of her window watching the homeless, the rich, and the merchants. She saw little children running and laughing. She saw a young couple that locked arms together and were smiling. She saw merchants bargaining and beggars begging. "As typical of London," Cecily said to herself, "But with the murders going on at night, I don't see crowds of people."

A murderer taking lives of women in the streets of London. Whether it is a man or woman, it has left the Queen terrified for her people, thus giving the case to her loyal pets. Her dog and serpent.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Cecily whispered at the tip of her tongue. She found the boy intriguing with his enigmatic demeanor and his black clad butler. Just yesterday she won a game of chess against the Earl and said calmly to him "Checkmate." Cecily remembers giving a smirk seeing the Earl in surprise, "And about this 'Undertaker'… What exactly does he do?"

"He runs a death parlor," Ciel had received back to his normal serious composure, "He works for me and gives me information on special cases that I am working on."

"Well how about tomorrow in the afternoon. We shall go together for this 'Undertaker' you speak of."

"I own a house in London. We will meet there."

"Yes," Cecily stood up from her seat, "It has been nice seeing you again after several years, Phantomhive."

Cecily then gave a small curtsey to the Earl, "Until we meet again."

"Yes, until we meet again," Stood up an amused Ciel.

The Earl had walked the Countess out and watched her and her butler leave his manor.

"What an interesting girl, young master," His butler stood behind him.

"Indeed," Ciel watched the moving carriage becoming smaller and smaller as it strolled away from the mansion.

* * *

Unlike the sun gleaming with a youthful radiance, today, the clouds decided to cover it as if it were envious of it's beauty and grace. Cecily stared up at the sky from her carriage window: looking pleased seeing the dark clouds gently move across the sky. Just as Cecily could close her eyes, the carriage was pulled into a hault. Collin then opened his carriage door for his master and humbly stretched his arm out for her hand. As usual Cecily took his hand and stepped out of the carriage. In front of her was Ciel, Sebastian, Angelina Barnett and an appearance of a serene Chinese man. Cecily first looked puzzled to see a woman whom she hasn't seen in years possibly now standing in front of her. 'Oh yes, Ciel's Aunt.' Cecily quickly came to her senses. Angelina Dalles. The beautiful lady stands beside Ciel politely smiling with her striking short red bob and dress. Cecily smiles back at her remembering the summer days she would spend at the Phantomhive manor. Smiling, running and laughing with Ciel and his aunt. While his parents and hers watched and enjoyed watching innocence in the purity light of the sun. What beauty was the summer was in Cecily's childhood. One hot summer day, Cecily remembers picking red roses from the garden with Angelina enjoying the quiet, tranquil time with her. "Aren't they so pretty?" young Cecily exclaimed with glee.

"My favorite flowers and color," The woman in red agreed.

Cecily looked up to the towering figure and smiled. Instead of her hazy eyes, she had bright yellow ones with rosy cheeks. Angelina first appeared surprise to Cecily as if she had never seen a smile before but quickly returned the kind gesture too. "My, my, young lady. You are so beautiful when you smile. Every woman should please their lord (husband) with smiles and happiness…But most of all," Angelina picked another rose from the garden and bent down to place it in Cecily's hair, "To be surrounded by nice things." She quietly whispers.

The woman in red then ran her hand through Cecily's soft hair as if she was a mother giving affection to her daughter. Cecily's bright yellow eyes glimmered with awe as she felt the soft, supple petals of the rose in her hair.

It was a tender moment shared between Ciel's aunt and young Cecily, but the moments of the beauty of summer was years ago. Now, Madame Red had cut her hair. There was more of a serious presence behind her brown eyes and red lips. Cecily could see. Behind her was a man with wide circular lenses and an innocent look to him as he timidly stared at Collin. "Cecily," Ciel greeted the Countess.

"Hello Ciel," responded Cecily with her eyes lingering from Madame Red's to Ciel's, "Again, it is a pleasure to be here."

"Darling, Cecily… It has been too long!" exclaimed Angelina.

Cecily gave another smile to Angelina knowing it would please her that the little girl in the garden never forgot the advice that was given to her so long ago. "I do not believe we have met before. My name is Lau, head of the Chinese trading company," The serene Chinese man announced beside of Madame Red.

"Yes I have heard of you. I am Cecily Rivers. Countess of Carlisle and head of the trading services between Germany, France, and Britain."

"Shall we go inside everyone?" Madame Red said.

"Yes," responded a bored Ciel.

As Cecily walked next to Ciel when they were walking into the house she whispered softly near his ear, "I didn't know there would be company for this case."

"Either did I," Ciel sighed.

As they made their way to Ciel's office and where they all sat in unison, Cecily couldn't help but stare at Madame Red. 'Oh have things have changed.' Cecily tasted the bitter-sweetness in her mouth and felt a sudden ache in her heart. She admired a beautiful woman in red as child but only can take pity on her now. Angelina's beauty was painful to watch as if petals of a dying rose struggled to hold on but soon wither away in the wind. A woman with no child or husband. A woman spreading her love and angelic beauty to everyone she touched. That was Angelina Dalles. Not Madame Red. This was not the same woman Cecily remembered years ago. But Cecily said nothing. There was nothing to be said. Madame Red's presence aura had already took the words out of Cecily. The young countess carefully observed Ciel's aunt tired brown eyes struggling to be dazzeled in glee and her painted red lips. She too painted herself of whom she wanted to be; beauty to be reckoned with if you went too close.

"Today's tea is Jackson's Earl Grey," Sebastian poured the simmering hot liquid in each cup on the polished mohagany table. Today, the butler had a pleased look on his face and was especially catching Cecily's curious eyes.

Cecily quickly looked away as his eyes also reached hers hoping to have not be seen by the demon and took a sip of her tea. "Still the same tea, yet it makes such a difference. Grell, you should follow his example," Madame Red had her eyes focused on the steaming liquid placed in a delicately designed cup.

"Y-y-yes, my lady," the quiet butler answered timidly staring at the ground.

"Anyways," The Madame placed her cup on the table, "What a great physique! No matter what, every time I see you! You should work for me in the city!" She rubbed Sebastian's back making him shudder. "Madame Red," Ciel gravely said being slightly irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry," responded a slightly embarrassed woman.

"Let us be serious now. I have heard murders of prostitutes on the streets on London have been happening recently."

"I am well aware of it. It has been on the news a lot lately," Madame Red received her composure back, "However, of what are you exactly planning?"

There was a short silence between the Madame, Chinese man, Countess and Earl before he began to speak again, "This is not just a normal case _we_ usually get," Ciel now faces Cecily on his right side, "The killer's methods are, rather bizarre. That is why _she _is so worried," Ciel referred to the Queen.

"What do you mean?" Madame Red asked.

"Her name was Mary Anne Nicholas. She, a prostitute was murdered under the hands of this killer. The wounds appeared to be cuts by a sharp tool, making a painful death," Sebastian answered her question standing on the side of his master.

"Other prostitutes and police call the killer… Jack the Ripper," Cecily spoke gravely.

"We wanted to know the circumstances sooner so we came to London," Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"I am not amused or interested," Lau sighed, "That the Queen's pets have already been settled."

The man in a green tangzhuang simply grinned with his eyes closed as he gently placed down his cup, "Although, does the serpent and dog have enough courage to go to the crime scene?"

Lau stood up and slowly makes his way to Cecily, "You might be frightened," He caresses her face.

Cecily reacted to the serene man by giving him a cold stare. Showing him her hollow eyes and daring spirit by only giving him a look. Lau quietly said to Cecily, "Not bad Countess. That look may just send me shivers."

Cecily does not speak but only intenses her gaze upon the man with his eyes closed. Then, the young girl finally spoke, "I was just simply worried for the women of England's sake. You say I might be afraid? I assure you that I will be just fine." Cecily grins.

"Well then," Lau suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls her from her chair, "Why don't we take a walk?"

Madame Red starts to complain to the serene man and asks "You know where the crime scene is?"

"Why, don't you know, Madame?" Lau responds.

"You mustn't speak so arrogantly when you don't even know where it is in the first place!" Madame Red scolded him.

"I really don't know either…" Lau innocently replies to his scold.

"Ciel," Cecily turns her head to look him in the eye indicating him that he should speak.

"I do know one person whom has been to the crime scene," Ciel gave another sigh.

* * *

"Hehehe…"

In front of the Earl and Countess was a mysterious black robbed man with long gray locks and a creepy smile. There were roughly about a dozen of coffins spread out in the room and some hanging on the walls. Madame Red, her butler, and Lau stood beside Ciel in shock as they had subtly shivered. The two butlers stood behind their masters emotionless and straight faced. Cecily attempted to put on a straight face to the man quietly chuckling in front of her but timidly changed her gaze. "So you've invited a girl this time little Earl?" The Undertaker widened his grin.

Cecily silently shuddered to herself as she heard his eerie voice slithering through her ears. "We have come here to investigate about the Jack the Ripper case," Ciel said in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh yes. I do have some information that might help you but...You know the deal, boy."

"And what exactly is this 'deal'?" Cecily sighed disappointedly convinced and predicting this man will most likely give a foolish response.

"A good laugh," Undertaker gave another chuckle, "And if you do, no matter what you want you to know… I will happily oblige to tell you!"

"How strange…" Cecily became slightly amused yet sighed in frustration.

"If that's the case, then let me handle this Countess." Lau slowly crept his way to the Undertaker.

An hour had gone by as Madame Red and Lau failed to attempt to make the strange black robbed man to laugh. Where as the Undertaker also successfully had taped their mouths shut. Ciel had begun to sulk realizing what had to be done. "I guess it cannot be helped," said Sebastian readily to tell his own joke.

"Sebastian?" said Cecily in surprise doubting the black clad butler could do such a thing.

"Everyone, you all must step outside for a moment and please do not peak."

The countess and earl along will the Madame, serene Chinese man and butlers stepped outside the door of the parlor had slammed shut. "Collin, if he fails too, I am afraid that you'll have to step up to the plate," Cecily whispered to her demon.

"Gladly young master," Collin slightly smiled.

There was only silence as the group patiently waited to expect to hear a door opening and a failed joke but what they heard was "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Great," Cecily grimly responded knowingly that she underestimated a Phantomhive's butler.

* * *

"My clients' wombs are gone," the Undertaker said.

"It couldn't be done by an ordinary person. Am I correct?" Collin asked.

"There aren't many people on the streets at night. But accurately slicing out specific organs…" said Sebastian.

"The two butlers know well. I also feel the same way," The Undertaker responded.

"Well this murderer is definitely experienced. If he knew we were here, it could draw him in…"

"How smart of you Countess," the strange man said slowly walking up to her, "But can you and the little Earl stop him? The infamous nobles working together. Earl Pantomhive and Countess of Carlisle."

"Even the underworld has its limits. He wont just kill for no irreverent reason. There must be some motive," Cecily had put on her jacket with the help of Collin.

"Or maybe a manipulative influence," Ciel suggested.

"Anyways, forgive us for taking your time, Undertaker," With an abrupt goodbye to the strange man the group had left the death parlor.

**Author note: Ugh this chapter… I am not so proud of. Well Ciel and Cecily are getting close to the murderer. I will try to post more often so you guys can see how this plays out with a girl and her demon in the picture. However, I do also want to focus on character building. Some of the chapters will also might focus on character's view points and their past. *Just to clarify. Here's a preview for the next chapter.**

"_**CIEL!" the green eyed girl squealed with joy.**_


End file.
